The Ring War
by le Fantome de l'opera
Summary: Star wars mmets lord of the rings in a one pert comedy, one part action, one part romance, one part drama SPOOF!


By the way, Mrs. Elphaba phantom- Darcy is THE GREATEST name EVER!

Here is half of the first book in a chapter. I have to do it really fast to get to the good parts.

Once upon a time there was a Ewok named Frido. Frido was a happy little ewok whose filthy rich uncle left him a large tree fort. He was quite happy in his little tree fort. However, his uncle also left him a weird ring thingy, and whenever you put it on you vanished!

His uncle's friend, the great and mighty golden wizard, Say-Thra-Pay-Oh, warned him never to use it. Frodo did not use it, because he believed that if he did, Say-Thra-Pay-Oh would strike him down with a BOOM! One dark evening, Say-Thra-Pay-Oh visited unexpectedly. "I have news for you. The ring your crazy uncle left you really belongs to a wasted Sith lord who stored all his power in it then (as my master Annakin would say) being the idiot that he is, he lost it.

Somehow, you have it and he sent his minion apprentices out to kill you and bring it back. What is that sound outside the window?" Frodo got about one sentence of this. He reached out side his window and found his gardener, San the ewok, hanging from a nearby tree branch. The great golden wizard instructed that they leave immediately, which they did. They joined up with their cousins Murray and Pepin. They went over a river, through some woods and to Yo Dombadil's house. Yo Dombadil was a crazy old alien guy who lived with his drop-dead caretaker, who's name is unimportant. They were chased the whole way by 9 sith lords (called nosgul) in black on speed-bikes. After a long and strenuous journey, they made it to Ewokia, the only space port on the moon of Endor. There was an inn there, in which they stayed. Sitting in the corner of the inn was a scary, foreboding and amazingly hot stranger, whom you will meet later. The inn peoples got Frido really drunk, and he sang a weird song for them. (Imagine …a teddy bear...really, really drunk.)

He slipped and the weird ring of power magically fell on his finger and he disappeared. Then the stranger grabbed the ewok, then dragged him up to a random room. The stranger took off his hood and Anakin Skywalker, that drop dead hottie, was underneath. "You are in grave danger," he said to Frido. "Frido's response was "Who the –Word deemed inappropriate by the pink pixies of fanfic- are you?"

"I am the owner, I mean; I am a friend of Say-Thra-Pay-Oh. He has not shown up because I disconnected him and another friend of mine, Yodalf, should be meeting us here. He is six months late and I'm beginning to wonder…never mind. Come on, time to go to another room cuz the force tells me we should.

The ewoks almost got killed by the nosgul and then got a star rover and shimmied on over to an abandoned space station called withertop, where the Nosgul fought them. Frido got stabbed by a light saber and Anakin showed his amazing skills with his own light saber. So, now the story slows down a lot.

The five travelers were deep in the forest if asteroids, hiding from the deadly nosgul. Frido, the bearer of the One Ring, had been wounded by their deadly swords. If they did not get him to planet Rovendell fast, he would fall into the abyss. Suddenly a silver space speeder docked onto their ship, and it's pilot got onboard. She was a beautiful woman named Padme. She was of the people of naboo, a legendary race of immortal people with great weapon skill and much influence in the force . She and Anakin ran into each other's arms and were locked in a passionate embrace.

AN: I'm such a sucker for the Anakin-Padme romantic thing.

Padme quickly gathers Frido and speeds off, in a race against the nosgul in their I fighters. Before long she reaches the Roven space current, a swift current that pulls you into a black hole. She crosses at the only forge. Just beyond is the planet Rovendell, home of the Nabooians. She races across.

The nosgul stopped on the other side of the current. A holocom channel is opened between them. The leader of the Nosgul, Darth Mol told her to give up Frido and the ring. "If you want him, come and get him!" she cried, defiantly. The channel severed and the nosgul fired up their engines. She summons the force and as the nosgul gun across the current, a great blast of power sends them spiraling into the wormhole.

Frido was falling into darkness. With the small amount of power within her, she willed the force to let him pass by the gates into eternity and live on.

Hope you liked it! More coming soon.


End file.
